ShadAmy Week Challenge
by Project Shadow
Summary: On deviantArt this week (5th until 11th August), it's ShadAmy week. These are my efforts. Short little dabbles and all ShadAmy.
1. One: School Days

The shrill ring of the bell rand through the quiet classroom, a single form left in there simply stared at the chalkboard at the front of the room. A disappointed sigh fall from the hedgehog as they gathered their books from the double desk the mobian had been sat at. Looking out of the window to see the yellows and oranges of the setting sun, emerald eyes turned back to the table to make sure nothing was left behind. Letting out a single annoyed huff, the lone form walked towards the door of the classroom; as gleaming emeralds looked through the glass that had been set in the wooden door, brilliant crimson stared back. An unimpressed look passed onto the hedgehog's face as the door was pulled open.

"You're late," Amy stated, her free hand that wasn't holding the door going to her hip to further show her mood to the dark male who was silent as ever in front of her. When that irritating smirk inched over his lips and he remained silent, just watching her, she huffed again; this male was beyond irritating when he didn't say anything. As she went to barge past him though, he grabbed her petit arm "Shadow!" She barked at him, as her eyes met his again, but as soon as she saw that smirk widen and felt herself entering the classroom again, she grit her teeth "What do you think you are doing?!

"Hush," was the simple word that fell from his lips as he moved them through the room to the desk at the back of the room, far away from the one that Amy had picked out for them. Once there, he pulled out the chair, took a seat and immediately kicked his feet up to rest his shoes on the desk, his arms behind his head as his red orbs studied her

"You're not taking this seriously," the rose female huffed, placing her books on the desk just in front of him to lean forwards on her palms that rested on top of her textbooks. Looking into his eyes, she felt herself blushing slightly. _Stupid male..._ Sighing, she relented to him "Okay Shadow. What subject do you have a problem with...?"

The ruby splashed male remained silent as the male looked at her, his eyes wandering over her form as she stood in front of him. As he was watching her, he noticed her cheeks flare in a blush. A charming smirk came over his face as he moved his feet down and rested his elbows on the table... And shrugged.

An irritated growl fell from the female as she saw his shoulder movements and she instantly picked up her books; she wasn't going to sit in here with him when she had other things to do this afternoon! She had already wasted enough time waiting for him to arrive, she had chores to do at home and her prom dress was ready to pick up as well! When her hand was grabbed, she threw an irritated look over her shoulder to him, she couldn't help but stare, the sun from the windows were hitting his eyes just right, making them seem like they were glowing! The spell was broken as he chuckled and with one swift moment he had pulled her safely over the table and into his arms.

"You didn't think I really had a problem with my studies, did you Rose?" he mocked her, taking in her scent as she rested in his arms, ignoring her hands clenching in the fur on his shoulders in her obvious irritation.

"Then why did you ask me to meet you in here saying you had '_issues_' Shadow? I did have other things to do today," she stated, remaining where she was, though she was annoyed with him for wasting her time, this little change was nice. Her attention was brought to his hand that sneaked to her butt, looking up to him, she squeaked when his lips crashed onto hers.

Keeping the kiss for a moment, he backed away and smirked at her "Because you're getting ready for other things and you can take this as you want it, but I wanted to see you," he stated, running his hands through her quills as he looked down to her, a light smirk still on his muzzle. "I am aware that you are getting ready for Prom and the ridiculous expense that goes along with it, so you'll be spending time with the bat and rabbit, talking 'shop' as it were,"

"Oh Shadow," the rosy cheeked female smiled up to him calmly, nuzzling up to him with a smile firmly on her face "If you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask, silly. I'd hardly call Prom more important than you, you're my bo-!" she was cut off by his lips on hers again, she knew he did it to shut her up, but it was euphoric all the same. She knew they had a future together, but she realised one definite thing about him today...

If your boyfriend says he wants help with studying in school alone... He probably doesn't want to study. Especially if your boyfriend is the one major bad-boy of the school: Shadow the Hedgehog.


	2. Two: Gender Bender

Crimson eyes looked at the male in front of her, her eyebrow rising as she saw the colour of their fur. Pink...? Though she guessed that you couldn't help the colour of your fur from your heritage. Although, this guy was staring at her with an unknown look in his emerald eyes. It was making the onyx female feel slightly un-nerved, no one ever looked at her, no one ever came up to her and no one ever spoke to her. There was something different about this strange coloured male though. He didn't seem like all the others. An uncomfortable feeling prickled its way up the hedgehogs back as the rose coloured male refused to look away from her. A glare settled in the red splashed female's eyes to try and discourage the male from even thinking about coming up to her. Sipping her coffee, her eyes returned to her book, until a shadow fell over the book. Not even bothering to look up, she ignored the person who interrupted her private time.

"Hey," came a fairly masculine voice, to which the female ignored. When the sound of a chair moving caught her attention, she looked over and her ears fell back slightly at seeing him turn and straddle the chair as he looked at her. Giving a charming smile, he was about to say more when the female looked back down to her book. The male hedgehog, crossed his arms over the back to the chair and leant forwards to try and see what she was reading "Whatcha reading?" he tried interacting with her again.

"Apartment Sixteen," she stated, not looking up to him and turned the page to continue reading; not giving any other hints of an interest in the pink male sat across from her.

"Is that the one with the creepy paintings?" He asked, resting his chin on his crossed arms. Seeing the raise eyebrows and her ears perked, he smirked at her "Shocked I read it?" he asked, looking at her with a warm smile

"It appears that I am quite astounded someone like you can actually read," the onyx female stated, eyeing the male as he sat there. Though when she heard the laugh coming from him, her ears fell back and a light hue came to her cheeks. She'd just insulted him and he was laughing!

"Yeah, I hear that a lot," he chuckled and grinned at her. "So does the pretty lady have a name?" he flirted with her. He'd been watching her for a while, coming in here and getting her coffee and sitting in the window where the light always caught her eyes while she concentrated on her book. It was only now he'd had the opportunity to talk to her.

"Shadow," she stated, looking down to her book once more, though as she did so, a hand under her chin caught her attention and her lashes lifted to gaze at the male in confusion as she was made to look at him

"Well hello there Shadow, nice to meet you. My name's Ame," he basically purred, scratching under her chin for a mere moment.

Snatching her face away with a huff, she looked back to him through one eye, trying to hide the blush across her cheeks. "Ame?" she snorted in a very unladylike way and smirked "What kind of name is that for a guy?"

"It's Latin," he stated, a smirk on his face "It means _beloved_," he smiled with a wink, it seemed that when mocking someone, the polite nature she had seemed to vanish. He was about to say more when the female stood and grabbed her purse and book and he looked up at her in slight confusion, when he noticed the stain across her cheeks "Say, your face lights up when you're flustered, it's cute~"

"Goodbye," was the only thing that left her lips as she walked from the store, her back straight and head held high, though as she walked from the coffee shop, she couldn't help but gaze back at the pink female, who was grinning after her. Shaking her head, she still found a small smile coming to her lips... Maybe coffee was going to become her favourite drink...


End file.
